


Code Name: Warbler

by loveisntsillyatall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, secret agent!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisntsillyatall/pseuds/loveisntsillyatall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eavesdropping on the new kid, Blaine's mysterious phone call, Kurt comes to a conclusion that Blaine is a spy. Could that even be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Monday Morning: 08:45

"Who is that?"

Kurt was checking out his hair with help from the mirror in his locker, when he caught sight of a new and gorgeous face. Why had Kurt never seen this guy before? He had a bit of a mysterious look about him. Kurt had to find out more about 'Mr. Easy-on-the-eyes'.

"Who're you starin' at?" Mercedes said as she walked up to Kurt, making him jump.

"What? No one."

Mercedes smirked. "Liar. It's that new piece of eye candy, isn't it?"

"No. Maybe..."

"You should take a crack at that. I'm actually surprised you haven't already!"

"We'll see."

The new cute guy was about to walk by Kurt's locker. He was getting closer and closer...

"Yeah, that's right we'll see!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him into the middle of the hallway, where he collided with the handsome stranger.

Both boys fell to the ground hard. Kurt's cheeks grew terribly hot and terribly red. He was going to kill Mercedes, who had conveniently disappeared.

"I'm so so so sorry. I really didn't mean to-"

"No no, it's quite alright. I should have been more aware of my surroundings," replied the new boy, sounding a little flustered.

'New boy' stood up, lending out his hand to Kurt to help him up.

"Thanks. Really sorry again. I'm Kurt."

"Blaine. Just transferred."

"Well welcome to McKinley," Kurt spotted a Chemistry book that Blaine was picking up from the floor. "I see you have Chem. I do too. Next period actually."

"Oh, that's perfect! Would you mind showing me the way? I just know I'd get lost."

"Of course. I'll just grab my books," Kurt smiled at Blaine and he smiled back. Blaine had the sweetest smile that made Kurt's heart beat a little faster that usual.

"Ohmygod we just had a moment. Maybe Mercedes is safe for a little while longer..." Kurt thought.

 

Monday Afternoon: 16:07

Kurt and Blaine really hit it off. After school, Kurt decided to ask Blaine to get a coffee with him at the Lima Bean. He agreed. Kurt ordered his usual Non-Fat Mocha and Blaine ordered a Medium Drip. They chose a table by the window were it was more quiet and they chatted for a long time, getting to know each other.

Blaine told Kurt that he had transferred from a school in Westerville. Dalton Academy, it was called. A private school. But why Blaine left, he didn't say.

Kurt told Blaine that he was in Glee Club and that he never got the solos he deserved. He even confided in Blaine that he'd been bullied by a football jock named Karofsky.

At the name 'Karofsky', Blaine seemed to be very interested. Blaine took a sip from his coffee.

"Karofsky, huh? Football? Sounds like a tough guy."

"Yeah. I can't stand the guy. He's made my life hell for years."

"So... do you know anything about the guy personally?" Blaine inquired.

"Not really. Just that he loves football and his family's really wealthy. His dad is some sort of entrepreneur."

"I see..."

Kurt could definitely see wheels turning in Blaine's head. What was he thinking about?

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt," Blaine got up from their table and left.

Well that was a little strange.

Kurt cleaned up their table before leaving the Lima Bean. He began to make his way to his precious Navigator, when he spotted Blaine having a conversation on his cell phone in the parking lot. His back was turned to Kurt and his voice sounded quite serious. Kurt, being notoriously nosy, hid behind a dumpster near to where Blaine was standing.

"...Yeah, actually...This guy I met...Yes he's cute, but that's not the point...I told him I went to Dalton...Westerville...I know, I thought it was a good cover too...Anyways, he told me the kid plays football...That's what I was thinking...Alright. It's a go. Tell the General things are going smoothly. Warbler out."

Did he really lie about Dalton? Who's the General? Warbler out? What is going on?

Who is Blaine, really?

 

Monday Evening: 19:34

Kurt racked his brain the rest of the day as to what Blaine could have meant in that phone call. There could only be one explanation:

He had to be a spy!

Kurt called Mercedes that night to tell her of his suspicions.

"'Cedes listen. I think Blaine is a spy."

"The new cute guy? Pfffft! That's a good one! Got any more?"

"No, really. I think he might be. He was on his phone-"

"Oh! Alert the media!"

"-and he was saying stuff like, 'Tell the General things are going smoothly.' and 'Warbler out'"

"Kay, they're probably just a weird nicknames and he's playin' some kind of game with his friends."

"Yeah, but explain this: He said, 'I told him I went to Dalton. I thought is was a good cover too.'"

"Hmmmm...he's lying to you I guess? I'm sorry but you don't really think he's a spy, do you Kurt?"

"I don't know anymore. Maybe you're right. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'Cedes."

"Later, Kurt."

"What was I thinking?" Kurt thought to himself. "Blaine? A spy? Hahahaha! But still..."

 

Tuesday Morning: 08:32

The next day at school, just as Kurt was heading to his locker, he saw Blaine was there waiting for him. He looked just as attractive as ever.

"Kurt, can I talk to you? Maybe somewhere with less people?"

Kurt was a little surprised at the other boy's question. "What could he possibly want to talk about? Maybe Blaine was going to ask him out on a date? Don't get ahead of yourself, Kurt. He probably doesn't like you that way." he told himself.

"Sure Blaine, what's up?"

The 'somewhere' they chose to talk was the boy's washroom. Blaine checked the room to make sure that not a soul was listening. When all seemed clear, he spoke in a slightly hushed, serious tone.

"Kurt, I'm very sure I can trust you with this information. So here we go... Kurt, I'm a spy. And I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Wait, what?"

"I'm a spy. I know it's probably pretty hard to believe, but it's the truth," Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "And I seriously need your help."

Kurt's thoughts were definitely mixed at this point.

I KNEW IT

What does he need my help with?

God, he's beautiful.

"Um no, I totally believe you," Kurt started. "But why on Earth would you need my help?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story and I'm not sure if here is exactly the right place to go into such details," Blaine explained. "How about you meet me at the school entrance at 3:00-ish? We will absolutely fill you in on everything."

We?

Kurt just nodded. It was a lot to take in seeing as that his new friend of two days was a spy. But Kurt decided he'd play it cool from here on out.

"Sure. But in the mean time, I believe we have a Chemistry class to get to," Kurt said with a flirtatious wink. Wow. He was actually flirting. Kurt had never really flirted before, but something about Blaine made him want to do it all the time.

Before Blaine knew what was happening, he was being whisked away with his hand tightly gripped by Kurt's. Kurt was too focused on navigating themselves through the crowded hallway to notice the adorably wide grin spreading across Blaine's face.

 

Tuesday Afternoon: 15:12

Kurt stood on the steps outside the entrance of McKinley High waiting for Blaine to pull up in his car, but was surprised when Blaine walked up behind him.

"I thought you were bringing your car around."

"Nah. I've arranged a ride. I have a few friends I'd like you to meet."

A couple minutes later, a big shiny black van pulled up to where the boys were standing.

"Well, here's our ride," Blaine announced.

"What is this? This looks like one of those vans kidnappers drive when they're about to grab kids. Are you trying to kidnap me?"

Blaine laughed heartily at Kurt's humorous remarks as he opened the back doors of the van and made a 'you-first-good-sir' gesture.

"Such a gentleman, you are."

The vehicle was certainly larger inside than it appeared. One could definitely stand up without touching the roof. And inside the large van were four boys about the same age as Kurt and Blaine. They all looked up from what they were doing and turned to the opened doors.

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to my CIA team. And good friends of course." Blaine let Kurt hop in first, himself following after. He then closed the van doors.

Just as the vehicle started moving, one of the boys held out his hand to Kurt and shook his firmly.

"Wes. Nice to meet you."

"Kurt."

"Yes, we've heard a good deal about you from Blaine, here," Wes declared. Kurt blushed and spun around to look at Blaine, who gave an embarrassed shrug.

"Uh – Wes is our 'brains' on the team," Blaine explained, trying to change the subject. "He hatches the plans for our missions."

"Wow. Seems like an important job," Kurt remarked.

"Well, you know it's tough being the 'brains' sometimes. It's a heavy burden to carry," Wes said jokingly.

"And over there, hiding behind his computer is Jeff." Blaine motioned to a skinny blond fellow. "He's our hacker/computer nerd."

"Yo," called Jeff from behind his laptop. Kurt noticed that the boy looked as though he was enthralled with what was happening on his screen.

"Sorry about Jeff," said Wes. "He tends to be a little anti-social when it comes to his precious computer."

"Yeah, he's probably watching porn right now," teased Blaine.

"Am not!" replied Jeff. "And it was one time. Let it go, man." The boys laughed.

Then, a dark haired boy came up to Kurt and gave his introduction.

"The name's Nick. I'm the 'gadget guy'."

"Yes, Nick supplies us, but mostly me, with the latest and neatest stuff for missions," said Blaine.

"That's really cool. What kind of gadgets?" Kurt inquired.

"Well, we just received some state of the art binocular glasses, various listening devices, laser pens and in very serious situations – tranquilizer guns." Nick smiled broadly, seeming very proud of his gadget collection.

"Very impressive. Where do you even get this stuff?"

"My dad hooks me up with the latest equipment. He's a 'gadget guy' too."

"And last but surely not least, David," Blaine pointed to the guy currently driving the van. "The team's getaway and transportation." David gave a wave without taking his eyes of the road.

Jeff looked up from his screen and said, "Yeah, sometimes we call him Jeeves and just make him drive us places." All the boys started to laugh, including David.

When the laughter died down, Kurt looked to Blaine and asked, "So, what do you do then?"

"I am the field agent. I go undercover and execute the mission."

"So are you undercover at McKinley right now?"

"Yes, and we'll inform you on what's happening since we'll be needing your help."

"How could I possibly help you guys? What are you undercover for?"

"It has to do with the Karofsky family," interjected Wes.

"Karofsky? As in David Karofsky? The Neanderthal who's picked on me for years?"

"Exactly," said Blaine. "See, what you probably don't know about Karofsky, is that his father is a nuclear weapons dealer."

"A very powerful one at that," added Nick.

"So, he's not an entrepreneur?" asked Kurt, trying to wrap his head around the new and shocking information.

"Well technically he is. Just with super dangerous weapons of mass destruction," reasoned Nick.

"Right. And the easiest way to get to Paul Karofsky is through his son. We were thinking you might know some things about him that we don't. You would be a great asset to us, Kurt," Blaine explained while giving Kurt (with what was probably unintentional) puppy dog eyes.

What do you say to a face like that?

"Uh, yeah. I'd love to help." Kurt finally managed.

"That's great news, Kurt. Glad to here it," said Wes.

"Now since you're apart of our team, Kurt, you'll need a code name," said Blaine. "It's an easy and fun way to communicate with each other. We all have one. Jeff is 'Blondie', for obvious reasons. David is 'Houdini' because he's our escape artist. Nick is 'Uptown Girl' because it's his favorite song-"

"It's the only song he knows…" said Wes.

"What can I say? I love Billy Joel!" said Nick with much enthusiasm.

"Wes," Blaine recommenced. "Is 'The Gavel'. Long story."

"Then you're code name must be 'Warbler'," said Kurt, remembering back to what he had heard from Blaine's phone conversation in the Lima Bean parking lot.

"Yea- wait. How did you know that?"

"Oh. I might have overheard you talking the other day…"

Blaine stared at Kurt with much interest. "You know what Kurt, I think you'll make an amazing spy." Kurt was trying his hardest to control the redness creeping onto his skin at this time.

"Kurt, does anyone call you by any amusing nicknames?" Wes asked.

"Hmmm…Coach Sylvester has been calling me 'Porcelain' for a while now…"

Blaine gave an endearing chuckle.

"I like that! Welcome to the team 'Porcelain'."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

"We've been driving for a while now... Where are we going exactly?"

Kurt was beginning to feel uneasy. He was currently in the back of a big black van occupied by five teenaged CIA agents (whom he had just met) going God knows where. And he trusted Blaine again because...?

Oh yeah. His smile was simply hypnotizing, yet reassuring. Like the one he was giving Kurt at the moment...

"We're takin' you to school," said Jeff, throwing in some very lame gang signs.

"But we just came from sch-"

"It's not that kind of school. Not really, anyways." Blaine explained with a gleam in his eye.

Kurt furrowed his brow. What could that possibly mean? Within moments, the van was approaching an enormous campus with a surrounding wall. As they moved closer to the gated entrance, a sign read:

 

Dalton Academy Est. 1905

 

"Wait. We're in Westerville?"

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt!" said the boys in perfect unison.

 

Tuesday Afternoon: 16:50

Kurt marvelled at the sheer magnificence of the interior of the school. Why couldn't McKinley look like this? And why couldn't McKinley's students look like this? Handsome boys in identical navy blue and red blazers hastily made their way through the halls.

"Distracting, isn't it?" Nick had leaned in and whispered to Kurt.

"I'm not gonna lie. It is a little bit," he replied with a chuckle.

"See anyone that catches your eye?" Nick teased.

Kurt kept silent but his eyes drifted to Blaine who was standing across the room, talking to an older gentleman. Nick smirked, knowing full well what was going on in Kurt's head.

"Oh, I see. Got'cha," said Nick, "Yeah, everyone here loves the guy. You know, he's got an amazing voice too. That's why we call him 'Warbler'."

"Really?" Oops. Kurt didn't mean for his voice to go that high... Nick snickered at that.

The school's bell rang. All the students, in an orderly fashion of course, made they're way down the hallway.

"Guys! Come on, let's go!" called Blaine, waving at Kurt and Nick. They followed Blaine, along with the rest of the students down Dalton's corridors, taking many turns along the way. Eventually, they came across two grand wooden doors with a scanning device on the wall beside them. Blaine pulled out a key card to be scanned.

Access Granted.

Automatically, the doors opened up to show an expansive room with what seemed like hundreds of bustling teen boys, again.

"Ok, guys," Kurt began. "More-"

"Explaining?" Blaine offered with a grin.

"Yes please."

 

Tuesday Evening: 17:30

The boys gave Kurt the grand tour of the area. More introductions to new faces were given, that he'll try his very best not to forget. So far, Kurt has learned that Dalton is a private school/CIA training facility for outstanding teenage boys. While a few minutes down the road from Dalton, is its sister school, Crawford Country Day (a private school for teenage girls) offers CIA training as well. Naturally, people would suspect these two schools to be, well, normal schools. And technically, they are. The students who go to Dalton or Crawford Country Day may be CIA agents, but they also attend normal high school classes there when not in training.

Now things were starting to make A LOT more sense. Unbelievable. But made sense.

"Anymore questions, Kurt?" asked Jeff. "You must have a lot of stuff running through your head right now, right?"

Kurt laughed. It was so true.

"Yeah, my mind is working overtime! As for questions, I don't -"

At that moment, tall and extremely attractive man strode into the room. He wore jeans that fit him very well and a black leather jacket over a plain white tee. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

The room of teen boys erupted with applause and hollers of excitement. Some even went up to the guy to give him high fives and fist bumps. The man lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head (of which had hair that could only be described as perfection) to reveal the bluest of eyes. He waved over to Kurt and the boys.

"Um, actually, I do have one last question. Who is that?" Kurt asked, wondering who it could possibly be. This man acted as if he was a celebrity.

"Him? He's like a rockstar around here," said Nick.

"He's only the coolest spy and mentor we could ask for!" added Jeff.

"That's Cooper Anderson," said Blaine, with an unimpressed tone. "He's my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Tuesday Evening: 18:00

"Wait a second, you're telling me that's your brother?"

"Yes, I am," Blaine spoke with a bored quality to his voice.

"Well, he's definitely got a certain swagger about him..." mused Kurt.

Kurt and the rest of the boys stared at the 'rockstar spy' brother of Blaine, Cooper Anderson, in awe of his dashing good looks and just utter coolness. As they did so, Blaine watched their admiring faces. Over the years he had gotten used to people looking at Cooper this way. Only now it was bothering him. The only different factor in this equation was Kurt.

Did it bother Blaine that Kurt was looking at Cooper that way and not him? He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, but he didn't like it.

"You all right buddy?" It was Nick. He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, man. Of course."

"You sure? 'Cause it kinda seems like something's bothering you..."

Then it became obvious to Nick.

The way Blaine's eyes were transfixed on Kurt. Oh yes, it was obvious all right. Blaine liked Kurt. And Kurt liked Blaine! They liked each other!

"I totally get it, man," said Nick with a grin.

"What? Get what?"

"Oh nothing. But I know something you don't know," teased Nick with a sing-song voice.

"What is it? Tell me!" demanded Blaine.

"I know someone who likes you," sang Nick.

"What are we, in fifth grade?" Blaine laughed as he put Nick in a playful headlock. "Out with it, traitor!"

"I'll never talk!"

"I thought I heard my little bro," said Cooper, walking up to the play fighting boys, followed by the rest of the team. Blaine released Nick from his hold.

"Coop, good to see you. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" The siblings hugged.

"I just call 'em how I see 'em, Blainers. So, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I guess so. Hey, how was the mission in Russia?"

"Russia was a cold bitch, I can tell you that. But the ladies, oh boy- gorgeous. Those accents..." Cooper shuddered. "My weakness."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course he had to be brothers with a narcissistic, boastful, ladies' (and man's) man. Sure, Blaine loved his brother. But sometimes Cooper left him hanging onto his last nerve. Ugh.

"Right... so successful mission then?"

"As always, Blainers, as always." Cooper leaned in towards his younger brother and added in a hushed tone, "In more ways than one, if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"So, what's next for you, Cooper?" asked Jeff curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, Blondie," Cooper said pointing at Jeff. "The General has assigned me to your mission! Isn't that awesome? The Anderson brothers, partners in crime, at it again!"

Well wasn't that... something.

The team of boys cheered excitedly. Cooper Anderson was their fearless leader. That was typically Blaine's role and he couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. It was a natural reaction of a younger sibling (at least so said Blaine's mom's psychology book) after all.

"This is gonna be crazy!" said Nick. This caused a commotion among the group. It was spectacular information, seeing as one of the best spies in the business was joining these aspiring youngsters.

"God, it's great to be back in the midwest," Cooper said to himself. "Fellas, fellas! Keep your blazers on. Under my supervision, I'll make top notch spies out of you." He flashes his winning smile at Kurt, who was watching him with unintentional heart eyes. Kurt's mouth fell open.

Meanwhile, Blaine was watching Kurt. He saw this reaction. Blaine felt as if a tiny crack had been formed in his heart.

Cooper left the room with Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David following behind him like little puppies, leaving Kurt and Blaine behind.

"Well," said Kurt, "your brother... he certainly is-"

"Kurtdoyoulikemybrother?"

Kurt was stunned. He wasn't expecting that. Though looking back, maybe he had been apparently dazzled by Cooper's presence. And his looks. But that was just it. Nothing more. With Blaine there was this connection he couldn't explain. At least, he hoped he wasn't imagining the connection between them...

"What? No! I mean, even though he's probably the best looking man in North America, I um, I actually kind of...really like y-"

"HEY! You guys coming?" called Wes from across the room. "I've got the perfect plan. Let's go! I'll debrief the team on our way back to Lima."

Blaine would have loved to get his hands on Wes right now. If Kurt was going to say what he thought he was going to say... Anyway, the moment was ruined. Thanks, Wes.

He didn't want to pressure Kurt into saying anything, so Blaine didn't press on the matter. Instead, he said, "Well Porcelain, let's get you back home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

"Ok, Brains. What do you got for us?"

The group of teenaged spies (and Kurt) was on their way back to Lima in their very spacious spy van. Nightfall was approaching fast. If Kurt wasn't home soon, he would never hear the end of it from his father.

Wes, the brains of the operation, was clearly very excited. He tried to keep himself composed, but that failed.

"Alright you guys, listen up," said Wes. "Now, what's is our main goal? Anybody?"

Jeff raised his hand.

Wes pointed to Jeff. "Yes, Blondie?"

"To get to Paul Karofsky before he sells or uses his weapons of mass destruction."

"Correct! Two points for Blondie. And what is the best way to get to Paul Karofsky?"

"His son!" said Nick.

"You forgot to raise your hand, Uptown Girl," reprimanded Wes.

"Are you serious right now?"

"His son!" cried Jeff, eager for the senseless points.

"Correct!" Wes declared.

Kurt and Blaine were snickering silently beside Nick, who rolled his eyes. "Carry on please," he urged.

"What does Karofsky like to do? What are his hobbies?"

Torture poor defenceless kids

"Enough with the questions, already!" yelled Nick, who had quite enough of this tomfoolery.

"Awww…" whined Jeff. "But I was in the lead."

"Okay. As we know, Karofsky spends most of his free time with the McKinley High football team. Right?"

"Right," chimed the group.

"So if we needed to survey his actions and get inside his head, we'd need to be as close as we can. But not too close as to cause suspicion. Right?"

"Right."

"We are going to have Blaine Warbler here, join the football team. Tryouts are tomorrow. You'll make the team without question and will be able to keep a close eye on Karofsky. Get to know him. Find a way to get Intel."

"I love that idea, Wes! I love football!" said Blaine with his eyes sparkling with delight.

He looks so precious right now…

"And Kurt."

Kurt snapped out of his daydreaming and looked to Wes.

"Yes, Mr. Gavel?" The boys enjoyed that comment. Even Wes chuckled at it.

"My sources tell me that you were a kicker for the McKinley Titans. Is that true?"

Blaine's head shot up so fast he should have gotten whiplash. Kurt blushed a deep shade of red. That was certainly an interesting time. Back when he was trying to prove his "straightness" to his father. It had been awhile since he'd thought of all that. He wasn't sure he wanted to be back out there on the field, playing with Karofsky again.

"Yes, that's true. It's a long story. I'd rather not go into it."

"Fair enough," said Wes. "So would you be up for returning to the football team?"

"Not football, per se. But I know the perfect alternative way that I can still be there alongside to help."

"I like the sound of that! Care to share?"

"Not yet. I think I'll keep it a secret."

"We spies don't enjoy surprises all that much. But you seem like a smart guy, so we trust you."

"Thanks, Wes. I won't let you guys down."

 

Tuesday Night: 22:34

"It'll be on your next left."

Kurt called out directions to David. It was now past curfew. Burt would surely be pacing the living room at the moment. Carole would most likely be trying to tell him to relax, while Finn is finishing up a box of pizza or something ridiculous of the sort.

The van pulled up to the curb in front of Kurt's home. Of course, the lights were still on inside. Kurt clambered out of the back of the van, only to notice that Blaine was following him.

He's following me home. This boy is a puppy.

"A lot to take in today…" said Blaine.

"You're telling me."

They walked up the cemented driveway and then along the brick path to the front door of the house. The two stood there, not quite sure of what to say next. Kurt was relieved when Blaine finally spoke.

"So, what is this surprise you're keeping from us?"

"Well, I couldn't tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly."

"A hint then, maybe?"

"Hmm. Let me think," Kurt paused for a second. "It involves being… flexible."

Blaine's face was priceless.

"Kurt is that you? Why are y-"

At that very moment, Burt Hummel opened the front door to find his son conversing with a hair gelled and handsomely panic-stricken young man.

In other words: trouble.

Burt wondered when his son would start bringing home other boys.

"Oh, hi there," Burt managed.

"Hello, sir," replied Blaine.

"Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, my dad, Burt," introduced Kurt uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you," Burt said uncomfortably while sounding gruff. Burt lent his hand for what seemed like an awkward handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Blaine said politely. As if he could speak otherwise.

"Kurt, you're late. Get inside," Burt told his son. "I'd like a few words with you." Burt went back inside the house where he would be waiting.

"Bye Blaine. See you tomorrow, I guess," Kurt gave Blaine his most apologetic smile.

Blaine gave a slight nod and returned the smile. "Yeah. Bye Kurt."

The instant he walked into his house, Kurt was bombarded with questions.

"Why are you so late?" asked Burt sternly. "Who was that boy?"

"A boy?" Carole joined in. "Is he cute? Is he your boyfriend? How old he? Do you have classes together?"

"Do we have anymore pizza?" said the unmistakable voice that was Finn in the kitchen.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
